


Miltons and Mistletoe

by PlaidShirtsandTanCoats (rinincali)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas fic, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/PlaidShirtsandTanCoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas break and boyfriends Sam and Gabriel are going to spend it up in the mountains with Gabriel's family! But of course, the Milton's aren't the most normal or easiest to get along with. So Sam has to try to enjoy his vacation while also trying to fit in with what could be his future in-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miltons and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivana/lifdoff/castielhugs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ivana%2Flifdoff%2Fcastielhugs).



An obscenely red locker slammed shut with a loud clang. A young man spun away from it on his heel, a smirk on his lips. With a rustle drowned out by the noise of teenagers, the young man unwrapped a bright blue lollipop and put it in his mouth. He grinned at a few passing girls around the candy's stick before running his fingers through his slicked-back caramel tresses. Heading down the hallway, he hovered outside the door of a classroom, knowing exactly who would be the last one out the door. Sure enough a head of shaggy brown hair came into view a few moments later, just eye level with the other young man.   
"Hiya Sammy!" The caramel haired boy greeted with a cheeky grin, tousling the other boy's hair.  
"Oh! Hey Gabriel." Sam greeted with a soft smile, raising his head and dropping one of his hands from where it had been clutching his backpack strap.  
Gabriel's grin remained in place and he slipped his hand into Sam's, lacing their fingers together. "Are you excited?"  
Sam's smile grew slightly as they waded through the overwhelming tide of students, hand in hand. "Yeah, I really am!" He said, a bit tightly. "Are you... Are you sure your family will like me?"  
Gabriel's face screwed up in confusion before he barked a laugh. "Like you!? My family is going to shit their pants over how perfect you are. You're more like them than I am. They'll probably see if your family will adopt you out to them." He laughed again, guiding Sam off to the side of the hall right in front of Sam's locker. "In other words, they're going to love you, just like I do." His grin faded into a gentle smile before he leaned in and kissed Sam. The two of them lingered like that, Gabriel's arms slipping around Sam's waist loosely. Gabriel felt a sudden, very rough force shoving him backward and he hit the locker behind him hard.  
"Fags!" Heckled a few passing kids, their laughter carrying through the considerably emptier hall.   
Gabriel growled, balling up his fists and taking a few steps in their direction before a tug on his green hoodie brought him back.  
"It's not worth it. You don't want to get detention and have to stay home over break." Sam reasoned, giving his boyfriend his patented 'Puppy Dog Eyes'.   
Gabriel glanced between the retreating backs of his enemies and Sam repeatedly before releasing a sigh and returning to Sam's side.  
"You're right. You always are. You big smarty pants." He grumbled, slipping his arms back around his waist.  
"You know it." Sam returned teasingly, smiling wide and giving Gabriel another kiss before he opened his locker. "You taste like blue raspberry today." He commented.  
Gabriel hummed acknowledgement from his place behind him, stuffing his hands into Sam's hoodie pockets while his lips teased his neck. A shiver ran down Sam's spine as he switched his books out before taking a step back and closing his locker. He turned in Gabriel's arms, forcing him to take his hands out of his pockets.  
"We're never going to get anywhere if you can't let go of me." Sam chided with a gentle smile.  
Gabriel sighed dramatically, releasing his boyfriend and taking his hand before he turned to head for the parking lot.

The pair pulled up in front of a decently sized single family home some time later and headed up for the porch.   
"Mom, I'm home! Me and Gabe are heading upstairs!" Sam called out once they were in the door. They hurried their way up to Sam's room and once inside, Sam locked his door.  
Gabriel was quick to splay himself across Sam's bed like some kind of oversized cat while Sam began packing a suitcase.  
"You should take that one." Gabriel said as Sam considered a green, long sleeved V-neck shirt. Sam folded it and placed it back in the drawer, turning to face Gabriel as he rolled onto his stomach.  
"You telling me that I should take that shirt is exactly why I should not take that shirt."  
Gabriel's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "And you know exactly why. If I wear something that you especially like you're going to be all over me around your family." Sam finished, standing at the end of the bed looking down at him.  
"I'm all over you no matter what, or preferably, what you're not wearing." Gabriel sat up quickly, reaching up to pull Sam down and connecting their lips. Sam made a muffled sound of protest that quickly faded under the attentions of Gabriel's tongue. Carefully, Sam climbed onto the bed, doing his best to keep their lips connected. Within a few moments, Gabriel had Sam beneath him and set a rhythm to move together to. Their hips brushed roughly and Gabriel kissed down Sam's neck. The air around them felt thicker, warmer as Sam's hands snaked under Gabriel's clothes. Sam could feel Gabriel's muscles flex and quiver under his touch. Gabriel's hand snaked up Sam's thigh and he brushed the growing hardness in Sam's jeans.

Pounding on the door caused the two boys to freeze. "Sammy! Stop sucking your boyfriend's face and answer the door!" Dean's voice boomed from the other side of the door.  
Sam flushed red, detangling himself from Gabriel and throwing the door open with a huff.  
"I'm off to work and you're leaving for break, where's my goodbye?" Dean said with a smirk, holding his arms wide. He could see Gabriel over on the bed, clothing and hair askew, much like Sam standing in front of him.  
"Chucklehead." Gabriel muttered from his place on the bed.  
"Here's your goodbye, jerk." Sam huffed and closed the door before Dean could stop it.  
"Bitch!" Dean said before he busted up laughing, his footsteps retreating down the hall.  
Sam clenched his fists, wanting to yell at Dean for purposefully interrupting him and Gabriel. His jeans weren't tight anymore and he was more mad than anything. He turned to face Gabriel, who looked about as turned on as Sam felt. Sam sighed and walked back to the bed, pulling Gabriel into a quick kiss before returning to his packing.


End file.
